the_untold_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
2019 All-Europe Broomsticks Championship
As of this year, 45 countries had submitted their national teams. This year had Vatican City abandoned due to an extremely low magical population. Turkey and Georgia also opted out due to other reasons. Cyprus joined in Georgia's placement. United Kingdom decided to group up their 4 national teams as; The Queen's Army. Game * May 2019: Belarus vs France; France wins with a score of 660-140. Lasted for 13 hours before the game ended. Moldova places 45th. * May 2019: Austria vs Liechtenstein; Austrian players attacked the Liechtensteiner players resulting in immediate disqualification. Austria places 44th. * May 2019: Slovakia vs Portugal; Portugal wins with a shocking score of 50-45. Slovakia gained 5 points after the crowd injured their Bulldog. Slovakia places 43rd. * May 2019: Germany vs Poland; Match lasted several days and contained several injuries. Eventually Germany won with 150-120. Poland places 42nd. * May 2019: Cyprus vs Spain; Cyprus surprisingly thrashes Spain with a score of 700-20. Spain places 41st. * May 2019: Lithuania vs Latvia; Both teams become disqualified after suspected cheating. Latvia places 39th and Lithuania 40th. * May 2019: Norway vs Netherlands; First round lands in a tie. Eventually Norway won with a score of 90-60. Netherlands places 38th. * June 2019: Bulgaria vs Greece; Bulgaria wins with a score of 100-70. Greece places 37th. * June 2019: UK vs Denmark; UK surprisingly wins with a score of 440-50. Denmark places 36th. * June 2019: Monaco vs Iceland; Iceland wins with a score of 20-0. Monaco places 35th. * June 2019: Serbia vs North Macedonia; Serbia wins with a score of 50-45. North Macedonia places 34th. * June 2019: Luxembourg vs Bosnia and Herzegovina; Luxembourg wins with a score of 80-50. Bosnia and Herzegovina places 33rd. * June 2019: Montenegro vs Kosovo; Montenegro thrashes Kosovo with a score of 300-20. Kosovo places 32nd. * June 2019: Malta vs Slovenia; Malta wins with a score of 190-70. Slovenia places 31st. * June 2019: Sweden vs Ukraine; Sweden wins with a score of 420-310. Ukraine places 30th. * July 2019: Russia vs Belgium; Russia thrashes Belgium with a score of 665-110. Belgium places 29th. * July 2019: Albania vs Romania; Romania wins with a score of 100-80. Albania places 28th. * July 2019: San Marino vs Switzerland; Switzerland wins with a score of 250-100. San Marino places 27th. * July 2019: Croatia vs Finland; Croatia wins with a score of 100-50. Finland places 26th. * July 2019: Czech Republic vs Ireland; Ireland wins with a score of 170-30. Czech Republic places 25th. * July 2019: Hungary vs Italy; Hungary thrashes Italy with a score of 550-140. Italy places 24th. * July 2019: Moldova vs Andorra; Andorra wins with a score of 40-0. Moldova places 23rd. * July 2019: Estonia vs Andorra; Estonia wins with a score of 30-15. Andorra places 22nd. Junior Championship: * July 2019: Romania vs Switzerland; Switzerland wins with a score of 70-10. Romania places 21st. * July 2019: Norway vs France; Norway thrashes France with a score of 705-100. France places 20th. * July 2019: Liechtenstein vs Serbia; Liechtenstein wins with a score of 25-10. Serbia places 19th. * August 2019: UK vs Hungary; UK wins with a score of 60-50. Hungary places 18th. * August 2019: Cyprus vs Germany; Germany is disqualified after a Cyprus player suffers from paralysis. Germany places 17th. * August 2019: Sweden vs Bulgaria; Bulgaria wins with a score of 170-165. Sweden places 16th. * August 2019: Ireland vs Malta; Malta surprisingly wins with a score of 200-180. Ireland places 15th. * August 2019: Russia vs Luxembourg; Russia wins with a score of 400-395. Despite their continuous attacks on the Luxembourgian players. Luxembourg places 14th. * August 2019: Estonia vs Montenegro; Montenegro wins with a score of 10-0. Estonia places 13th. * August 2019: Croatia vs Iceland; Iceland thrashes Croatia with a score of 720-200. Croatia places 12th. * August 2019: Switzerland vs Portugal; Switzerland wins with a score of 40-20. Portugal places 11th. Senior Championship: * September 2019: Cyprus vs UK; UK surprisingly wins with a score of 330-320. Cyprus places 10th. * September 2019: Bulgaria vs Norway; Bulgaria wins with a score of 40-30. Norway places 9th. * September 2019: Liechtenstein vs Switzerland; Liechtenstein wins with a score of 170-130. Switzerland places 8th. * September 2019: Russia vs Malta; Russia thrashes Malta with a score of 360-70. Malta places 7th. * September 2019: Iceland vs Montenegro; Iceland wins with a score of 100-30. Montenegro places 6th. Championship: * October 2019: Liechtenstein vs Russia; Liechtenstein wins with the highest ever recorded score of 2370-1200. Russia places 5th. * October 2019: UK vs Bulgaria; UK wins with a score of 500-430. Bulgaria places 4th. * Iceland moves on without a Round. * November 2019: Iceland vs Liechtenstein; Liechtenstein wins with a score of 60-50. Iceland places 3rd. * November 2019: UK vs Liechtenstein Round I; UK wins with a score of 70-50. * November 2019: UK vs Liechtenstein Round II; Liechtenstein wins with a score of 50-30. * November 2019: UK vs Liechtenstein Round III; Liechtenstein wins with a score of 20-15. Liechtenstein wins the All-Europe Championship.